


Too Fast, Heart First

by sunshinexbomb



Series: Don't Hold Me Back [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Photographer!Liam, single-dad!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall beams. “Want to come in for a cuppa? We were just setting up a tea party. Must-attend event of the season.”</p><p>Liam blinks a few more times. He’s not exactly sure who “we” includes, but Niall sounds sincere in his offer and there’s a playful yet inviting tone to his voice that Liam feels bad saying no to. “Why not?” he shrugs.</p><p>--</p><p>In which Liam locks himself out of his flat and ends up spending the morning with Niall and his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fast, Heart First

**Author's Note:**

> I have two essays to work on and an exam to study for so instead I wrote this!! Purely self-indulgent fluff but I hope you enjoy anyway!! I'll probably be adding other things to this verse from time to time :)
> 
> Thanks to [Husky](http://foundfamilyvevo.tumblr.com) for the quick look over! All other mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own any current or former members of One Direction and this is obviously fictional. Title is from Olly Murs's "Oh My Goodness".

Liam lets out a steady stream of curses as he knocks on the door, patting down the pockets of his coat and jeans one more time to look for his keys. He can’t fucking believe this. Locked out of his own flat with a dead phone and not enough money to take the train back to Zayn’s: brilliant start to the morning, really.  
   
The door swings open and Liam shuts his mouth, blinking a few times in surprise.  
   
Liam’s just moved into his new flat and he’s only seen his neighbor across the hall a few times since. They’d talked once, just long enough for Liam to learn the bloke’s name is Niall, and he’d seemed normal then. Liam’s starting to rethink that though as he takes in the fluffy pink tutu around Niall’s waist and the plastic tiara resting delicately atop his head. This is certainly not what Liam was expecting.  
   
“Can I help you, mate?” Niall asks, eyebrow raised. Liam doesn’t think Niall recognizes him.  
   
“Um -” Liam flushes. “Right, uh. Sorry, I live across the hall. Liam? We talked once?”  
   
“The photographer!” Niall exclaims, as things must click into place for him. “What can I do for you, Liam?”  
   
“Could I maybe use your phone?” Liam asks sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Left my keys at my mate’s and mine’s dead, sadly.”  
   
“‘Course,” Niall beams. “Want to come in for a cuppa? We were just setting up a tea party. Must-attend event of the season.”  
   
Liam blinks a few more times. He’s not exactly sure who “we” includes, but Niall sounds sincere in his offer and there’s a playful yet inviting tone to his voice that Liam feels bad saying no to. “Why not?” he shrugs.  
   
Somehow, Niall manages to smile a bit wider and he opens the door further, inviting Liam in. The layout of his flat is just like Liam’s, though a lot cleaner, Liam notes. Everything seems to have a place which is a far cry from Liam’s own clutter. Admittedly, Liam’s not paying too much attention to the flat itself. Concentrating on his surroundings is a bit difficult when his eyes keep straying to the way the tutu bounces and sways above Niall’s small bum as he walks.  
   
Niall leads Liam into the kitchen where the table in the small dining area is set up, well, like a tea party, just as Niall said. There’s a soft pink tablecloth laid out with a tiny white tea set on top. The party’s attendees seem to be a variety of stuffed animals in various states of fancy dress and a little girl with dark hair and a tiara like Niall’s.  
   
“Princess, we have a guest,” Niall says, clearing his throat to get the attention of the little girl who is deep in conversation with the snuggly bunny on her right.  
   
She startles, looking up in surprise with wide eyes. They’re the same bright blue as Niall’s, just as the slope of her nose and the small dimple in her chin are exactly like his.  
   
"Bella, can you say hi to Liam?" Niall asks pointedly.  
   
The surprise on Bella's face quickly disappears, replaced with a thousand watt grin that's just like Niall's. "Hi, Liam."  
   
Liam's a bit taken aback by her slight Irish accent, though he supposes he shouldn't be. It's starting to sink in that this must be Niall's daughter. The tutu suddenly makes more sense.  
   
Niall nudges Liam gently in the ribs, which hurts a bit more than he probably meant it to due to his pointy elbows. It's enough to shake Liam of his surprise. He can't believe he's never noticed the cute guy across the hall had a _daughter._  
   
Liam looks at Niall in confusion, rubbing his ribs while Niall gestures towards his daughter and - oh. Liam's being being a bit rude, isn't he?  
   
"Hello, Princess Bella. It's quite nice to meet you," Liam says with a goofy little bow that makes Bella giggle.  
   
Niall's smile is blinding as he looks between the two of them, obviously pleased that Liam's playing along. Liam feels his eyes crinkle at the corners as he grins in return.  
   
"Bella, could you rearrange the seating to make a place for Liam at the table? He's got to make a quick call and he'll be joining us for tea," Niall says.  
   
Bella nods, quickly moving around her toys to make room for one more.  
   
"I'll go flick the kettle on," Niall whispers as he presses his unlocked phone into Liam's palm. "Afraid there's only apple juice in that teapot there."  
   
"Cheers, mate," Liam laughs. "I'll only be a second."  
   
"Oh good, the princess doesn't like to be kept waiting," Niall says, his whisper more staged and just loud enough that Bella hears him and turns to pout in his direction.  
   
"I can be patient, Da," Bella whines in a tone that Liam's sure means they’ve had this discussion more than once.  
   
"Of course, babe," Niall placates with a fond grin that's all warmth and love. He kisses the top of Bella's head as he walks further into the kitchen, and Liam has to try desperately to hold back his own grin as he slips into the other room to call Zayn.  
   
\--  
   
Apparently Bella’s tea parties have a very specific dress code, and soon, Liam finds himself with a fluffy pink boa wrapped around his neck while he sips apple juice out of a plastic tea cup. It’s probably the most fun he’s had in ages.  
   
Niall and Bella both share an obvious enthusiasm for, well, everything really, that leaves Liam light and relaxed as they discuss everything from Niall’s job teaching guitar to the mean boy in Bella’s reception class who always steals her paints during arts and crafts. It’s obvious that Niall is very fond of Bella and Liam quickly sees why the more she makes him laugh with silly stories and the kind of humor only capable of children her age.  
   
Niall’s just as captivating as Bella though. Liam’s never met someone as easy to talk to as him and he sort of wishes he had his camera because he’s sure Niall’s infectious grin and bright eyes would look just as lovely on film as they do in person. He could probably fill entire albums just with photos of Niall laughing.  
   
“Shoot,” Niall says when his eyes stray to the clock during their third cup of apple juice. “Bella, love, gotta get ready for footie, yeah? Louis will be here any minute.”  
   
Niall scoops Bella up easily, her giggles scrunching her nose up the same way Niall’s does when he laughs. “Excuse us,” Niall apologizes. “Lou will have my head if we’re late again.”  
   
“Uncle Louis’s the one always making us late when you drive us though, Da,” Bella complains, making Niall laugh loudly.  
   
“Too true, princess. I’ll be right back, Liam,” Niall laughs, carrying Bella further into the flat where the bedrooms are.  
   
Liam can’t seem to wipe the grin off his face as he checks his phone where it’s charging in the other room. There’s no word from Zayn so he texts a quick, _almost here brooo?_  
   
Zayn replies in record time with _15 mins promise! x_  
   
Liam rolls his eyes and says _take ur time_ followed by the watch and teacup emojis.  
   
For once, Liam’s grateful for Zayn’s perpetual lateness. Hopefully it means he’ll get a few extra minutes with Niall.  
   
There’s a knock on the door just as Liam’s setting his phone down, and he’s unsure of whether to open it or not. The decision’s made for him though when whoever it is lets themselves in with a loud, “Nialler, best be ready, mate, or we’re leaving without you!”  
   
The person at the door, who Liam figures is probably Louis, stops abruptly when he walks into the living room and spots Liam. There’s a boy around Bella’s age in his arms who tucks his face shyly into Louis’s neck, while the little girl at his side runs straight past Liam without a thought, yelling, “Bella! It’s time for practice!”  
   
“Oh, hello,” Louis says, grin spreading sharply across his face as he looks Liam up and down. “Didn’t realize Niall had a, um, friend over last night.”  
   
Liam’s face flushes, suddenly very aware of his wrinkled clothes that he had worn the night before and the mess his hair must be since he hadn’t a chance to fix it before rushing out of Zayn’s to catch the train. “Uh no I -” Liam stammers, “I’m Liam. I live across the hall -”  
   
“Where you live is none of my business, mate,” Louis teases. “Nice boa. Tea party?”  
   
“Yeah,” Liam says, smiling weakly. It must be the right answer though, because Louis smiles at him more warmly, eyes crinkling at the sides.  
   
“Well, if Bella approves, I do too,” Louis winks, hitching the boy in his arm further up his hip.  
   
Liam feels himself getting even warmer, not bothering to correct Louis’s suspicions. He feels oddly pleased to have Louis’s approval, even though they’ve just met.  
   
“Oh, I see how it is,” Niall’s voice comes from behind them. “Trust the daughter but not me, huh?”  
   
He walks into the living room with Bella in his arms, princess outfit replaced with a footie kit.  
   
“Well, she is the princess,” Louis says matter-of-fact, “her word is law innit, Neil?”  
   
Niall rolls his eyes as Bella giggles, “Uncle Louis, it’s _Niall_.”  
   
“Of course, princess. It’s me old age. Makes me forget things,” Louis says dramatically, setting down the boy in his arms who seems more at ease now that he’s surrounded by familiar faces.  
   
“ _Lou_ , we’re gonna be late again,” Bella’s friend says, tugging on Louis’s hand impatiently.  
   
“That we are, Doris. Thank you. Must be going, Niall. You’re okay with pick-up, right?” Louis asks, taking Doris and the little boy, who Liam realizes must be her twin brother, both by the hand.  
   
“‘Course,” Niall nods. “Bye, Bella. Have fun.”  
   
Liam watches with what is probably much too much fondness as Bella kisses Niall goodbye and Niall blows a raspberry on her cheek that makes her squeal with laughter.  
   
\--  
   
With Bella at practice, Niall remakes the tea he’d meant to serve earlier, pairing it with a plate of the softest, most chocolatey biscuits Liam’s ever had. They relocate to the worn couch in the living room sans their tea party costumes, settling into a comfortable silence.  
   
“Your mate almost here with your keys?” Niall asks when Liam’s phone buzzes next to him.  
   
“Nearly,” Liam says, glancing at the screen. “I can just wait outside the building if you’ve got things to do,” he adds guiltily. It hadn’t really occurred to Liam before that he might be overstaying his welcome at all.  
   
Niall shakes his head quickly, shooting Liam a comforting grin. “Nah. No lessons planned today, so my day’s free until I have to pick up Bella and the twins from practice in a couple hours. It’s nice to have company. Spend most of my time with five year olds these days. And Louis who’s nearly as bad.”  
   
“Guessing no girlfriend then?” Liam asks, blushing when Niall raises an eyebrow at him over a sip of his tea. “Or, um, boyfriend. Louis thought we’d, uh, y’know, so I figured -” he cuts off, heat flooding his face as he realizes what he’s saying.  
   
“No, no girlfriend. Or boyfriend,” Niall says laughing. He doesn’t seem to be laughing at Liam though, who’s still feeling a bit embarrassed by his sudden lack of a filter. “I’ve been trying, but it’s hard. Most folks freak out a bit when they realize you’ve got a kid.”  
   
“Bella’s wonderful,” Liam says sincerely. “She deserves someone who will care for her as much as you obviously do.”  
   
Niall ducks his head with a grin, the first sign of any shyness he’s shown since Liam’s stepped into his flat. “I’m doing the best I can. Wasn’t easy at first, but I think I’ve managed alright. I love her more than anything.”  
   
“Dunno how much my word counts for, but I think you’re doing brilliant, mate,” Liam says, laying a comforting hand on Niall’s knee. A little bit of tension he didn’t even realize he was holding fades away when Niall scoots closer to him.  
   
There’s a different sort of feeling in the room, a bit of electricity crackling between them beneath the easy comfort there before. Niall’s studying Liam’s face with a closeness that should make Liam feel uneasy but somehow doesn’t. Instead Liam’s left wishing that Niall would move closer. His mouth looks soft and Liam wonders if he tastes sugary and sweet like their tea and biscuits.  
   
The moment’s ruined suddenly by the loud buzzing of Liam’s phone against the side table. Liam mentally curses Zayn’s awful timing as he reads the _here srry it took so long x_ on the screen.  
   
“Um, me mate’s here,” Liam says a bit regretfully.  
   
Niall nods, biting at his nails for a brief second before his usual easy smile slips back onto his face. “Guess it’s time for you to head out then?”  
   
“Guess so.”  
   
Niall walks Liam to the door, hand resting softly on the small of Liam’s back all the while. Before Liam walks out, he slips Liam a piece of paper.  
   
“Call me, yeah? If you ever get locked out again or if you just want to talk,” Niall shrugs.  
   
Liam smiles widely, butterflies dancing in his stomach as he looks at the digits written on the paper in Niall’s neat, bubbly handwriting. Niall’s trying to bite back his own grin, failing horribly, and it’s one of the most endearing things that Liam’s seen.  
   
“Will do,” Liam agrees. “Thanks for everything today, Niall.”  
   
Liam bends down, hoping he’s not overstepping when he presses a quick kiss to Niall’s cheek and hurries out the door. There’s a bit of a spring to his step as he walks down the hall, and he supposes it hasn’t been too awful of a morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Come talk to me about single dad Niall on tumblr at [whispersbrave](http://whispersbrave.tumblr.com) or on twitter @[sunshinexbomb](http://twitter.com/sunshinexbomb)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PodFic] Too Fast, Heart First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298228) by [outofcases (hockeycaptains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeycaptains/pseuds/outofcases)




End file.
